


[FGO/旧剑咕哒]异闻异闻

by TTIGER



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTIGER/pseuds/TTIGER





	[FGO/旧剑咕哒]异闻异闻

［FGO/旧剑咕哒］异闻异闻  
—————————  
「哦。真是不得了啊，竟然将我召唤出来。我是Caster。亚瑟·潘德拉贡·alter。」  
第一次见到的英灵。  
是阿尔托莉雅小姐的侧面吗？但为什么是alter呢？  
怀着这样的疑问，少女向红瞳英灵自我介绍道，「我是——」  
「停下，不必说废话。」  
第一次见到的英灵，竟然比阿尔托莉雅·alter小姐还要难以相处吗？  
……废话，又是什么意思？  
「看来现在的你还不认识我啊。遵从未来的缘，我回应召唤。这么说，你应该能理解吧？」

——又一次见到了她。  
只不过，来到了没有相遇的时刻。  
……或许也是一件好事。  
作为王。异闻带之王，最后那屈辱的结局，就让我从头剪定吧。

亚瑟·alter先生是个好人。  
虽然总是自说自话，也很强硬，不过总的来说一直都对我很好。  
嗯，就像哥哥一样。  
只不过是那种很讨厌的多管闲事的哥哥。  
但我还是很喜欢他。  
喜欢，喜欢和他在一起的时光。

那屈辱的结局。  
不过是一个庸俗的故事。  
装作被大地召唤出来的英灵与迦勒底一行人同行，但意外的被这所谓最后的御主吸引了注意。  
说是屈辱。  
她也没有做出能让我称作背叛的举动。  
这个存在本身就没有执念，所有记忆就像是读过的书罢了。  
她最后选择相信我。  
「你一定不是为了消灭而接近我们的吧」  
真是可笑的信任啊。  
可。  
这信任，意外的打动了那个如幽灵般的生命。  
「——但」  
「我们，一定要打败你。为了泛人类史，为了迦勒底，为了医生和达芬奇——」  
身为善，却能容忍恶。  
同时，也不会忘记自己的初心。  
多么闪耀的心灵。  
——最后，我理所当然的落败了。  
消失前的一瞬间，不禁想着。  
…如果我不是这个所谓的异闻带之王。而是她的同伴，说不定能——  
与她，和谐共处更长的时间啊。  
所谓的王，就是这样，无法顺从自己内心欲望的存在吗？

——这个愿望奇妙的实现了，由于时间顺序的因果产生差异……借由未来定下的缘，我来到了她还没有到达第六异闻带的时间。  
那时候产生的想法终于可以实现了…——

「……唔」  
朦胧之间，感受到一股熟悉的魔力波动。  
我应该在洗漱完毕后就寝了啊…？  
为什么还会…  
不是清姬，也不是赖光，更不是静谧。  
……是谁？  
「——啊—！」  
是—被自己当做哥哥的存在。  
——亚瑟·潘德拉贡·alter。  
他手持着魔术杖。  
嵌在柄端的宝石发出幽幽的光芒。  
「醒了啊」  
一如既往的冷漠声音。  
但不同以往的是，自己所处的境地。  
被换上了婚纱。  
只不过是那种极为暴露的…甚至可以被称为情趣服装的婚纱——  
为什么？  
少女只能产生这种疑问。  
她坐在白色的石制亭子里，周围是一望无际的绿草和花朵，天空是一望无际的蔚蓝。  
正是午后风和日丽。  
穿着半透明的礼裙，里面除了蕾丝风格的长筒丝袜和高跟鞋什么也没穿。头发被梳的整整齐齐，更是带上了别着白蔷薇的头纱。  
这是……固有结界？  
「在我的房间里所设立的固有结界。」  
「放心吧，不会有人来。」  
白发的青年依旧穿着那身长袍，披风和王冠也没有离开应有的位置。  
「因为未来结下的缘。我来到此处。」  
「也因为消失前的执念。我来到此处。」  
……  
「诶……？」  
「换句话说，这是我早就想做的事情。」  
那个人从侧身转过来，红色的眼睛直直看着我。  
不是错觉。  
那双眼睛，和魔术杖的红宝石一同亮起了诡异的光芒——  
「唰拉」  
从石亭的顶端和地面刺出锁链，然后在触碰到她四肢的时候化为光子消失。  
之后，想要动弹，就失去了原本的自由。  
……就像是被囚禁的犯人，只能在牢房里自由行走的感觉……！  
「亚瑟！…你……要干什么…？」  
望着仍没有暗淡的红宝石，更不好的预感涌上心头。  
下一秒，亚瑟就移动到了她面前。  
穿过在腹前分开的白纱，手摸着肚脐直直向上，到了心脏的位置。  
好热……？！  
炽热的感觉从接触处迸发开来，不知道哪里的风将发丝吹起。  
「这是灵核的位置。从者只要被刺穿心脏就必死无疑。人类也同样。……心脏，也是与灵魂链接最紧密的地方。」  
一边解释着，他的表情出现了些许异样，  
「只是将灵魂链接在一起而已。这样的话，不论你到哪里，和这个我，永远都是在一起的。」  
就像他长袍胸口处的纹样一样，少女的胸口也出现了同样的标记。  
「不过。这样还不够。」  
更加危险的发言出现了。  
「我还叠加了另一个身体层面的术式。简而言之，就是淫纹。」  
话音刚落，他毫不留情的将魔力大量输入进去。  
「等一下——！这种事 这种事怎么可以……！」忍不住大喊出声，连无形的锁链也因为身体移动发出了飒飒的声响。  
但……好奇怪。  
变得奇怪了。  
在这么一瞬间，被唤醒了「发情期」。  
下身不受控制的发软，溢出充满少女气味的黏滑液体。  
体温升高。  
面前男性的身躯，似乎也像饥饿之人眼中的食物一样可口。  
……想要…  
「…呃……」滑坐在地，面色发红的看着青年解除外装，露出包裹着黑色里衣的强健身体。  
然后，束缚住立香双手的无形锁链突然收紧，将坐在地上的她直直拉了起来。  
如此毫无防备的动作……！  
危险。  
危险的感觉，想要逃离——

「我没有说过吗？不准动——」  
想要挣脱的动作，被更多的锁链制止了。  
从四周飞来的锁链，交错纵横，从腿间、腰侧、耳旁穿过，将身体锁在无法动弹的空间里。  
然后，锁链开始滑动。  
摩擦着大腿。  
摩擦着花穴。  
摩擦着胸部。  
摩擦着唇瓣。  
散发出难耐的燥痒。  
因为看不见锁链，所以现在自己的样子一定是一副丢人的痴女样啊……！  
「呃……！我以令咒下令，亚瑟·潘德拉贡……alter……！停下这一切！」  
令咒泛着红光消失了一划。  
但一切好像没有任何变化。  
「你平时没有好好看过我的资料吗？不论是哪个我都拥有对魔力。……不过，你的意思是让我自己来吗？」  
「……！才没有——」  
锁链突然全部消失了。  
立香跌坐在了地上。  
再一次被扯了起来，不过是被抓住手臂而已。  
对方很轻松的就将她翻过身来，牢牢扣在怀里。  
她能感受到，抵住屁股的那个东西…那个可怕的温热，让少女不知道该做出什么表情好。  
害怕。  
……很害怕。  
无法抵抗。  
无法阻止—…他，到底在做什么啊——  
下一秒，她就被从胸下揽住，男性的巨物从腿间突进，蹭着花穴开始抽插。  
…明明没有进去，但感受到了异样的舒服。  
里面一振一振的传来痛苦。  
空虚的痛苦，可以被称为燥痒的痛苦。  
「我……」  
我，竟然是这种女人……吗？  
「这不是感觉很舒服的样子吗。」嘲讽的声音从耳旁传来，青年的头发扫过后颈，粗重的吐息打湿了皮肤。  
「……—没有！」  
「……啊。没有吗？」  
另一只手伸到前面来，在腹部轻柔的抚摸。  
摸到肚子的时候 她忍不住颤抖了一下。  
……就只是被摸也这么舒服吗…？  
渐渐的向上，抓住少女的乳肉开始揉弄。  
过于大的力量带来些许疼痛，但逐渐被那种钝的快感所吞没。  
被他人触摸隐私部位的刺激，和陌生带来难以言喻的快感。  
忍不住颤抖。  
忍不住哭泣。  
逐渐生出了，既然是当做哥哥的人，把第一次给他也没有什么大不了的吧？  
……反正不论是哥哥还是爱人，都是一样的……  
爱，吗？  
「爱……？」  
成功了。  
青年想着，以防万一的心理暗示成功了。  
如果没有足够的感情，这种诱导也不可能成功。  
……那么，这说明…啊……。  
「……亚…瑟……」  
「alter。我是亚瑟Alter，我在这。」  
「你……」  
「我，喜欢你。」  
轻描淡写的回应了，轻描淡写的告白了。  
就像是呼吸一般自然。  
思维暂时空白了，做不出任何表情。  
……但能感受到内心的悸动，和惊喜。  
——我，喜欢他吗？  
「……我，喜欢你吗？」  
「你自己觉得是就是，不是也无所谓。反正不是，你也不可能离开这里。」  
……我，好像喜欢他。  
可以吗？  
这样问着自己，闭上了眼睛。  
「……可以吧。」  
轻轻的回应着。  
恐惧似乎消失了。  
既然是喜欢，那就没有问题……吧。

「哈。」  
他笑了。

巨物的顶端蹭着穴口，她被压在石亭的柱子上。  
虽然下体已经泥泞一片，但初经人事的花穴无法一下子吞入，只能一点一点的进去。  
从顶端进来了一部分，就已经撑的受不了了。  
「呜…啊啊……」  
好大。  
真的很恐怖啊，那么长的…东西进来的话……  
被腿交的时候尝试着从腿间摸了一下那个东西。  
还被他嘲笑了一通。  
「——怎么。被吓到了？」  
背后突然传来他的声音。  
「……没有。」  
刚嘴硬的说完，下一秒巨物就放弃了温柔猛的冲了进来——  
「——咿啊啊啊啊？！」  
直接撞到了最深处的子宫口…！  
一股令肚子颤抖的感觉喷涌而出。  
「真是…紧过头了。」  
看着少女攀着亭柱颤抖的可怜样子，他伸手揽住她的腰。  
然后开始了剧烈的抽插。  
穴壁紧紧夹住性器，柔软又温暖的裹住了一切。  
她的双乳随着身体的起伏摇动着。  
男人的手指在她大张的口中搅弄。  
就连媚软的呻吟声也被捏碎成了一片片。  
他的手指将少女的舌头捏住，扯动，揉搓，口水顺着唇瓣流出来，流到下巴、脖子和胸口，淫靡的水迹隐隐闪着光。  
「吸。」简短的命令。  
被抽插撞的神志不清的立香只会一味顺从着，然后含住他的手指。  
吸吮着，舔舐着。  
就像……狗，一样。  
「真像只可怜的小狗啊，立香。」  
胸部也被大力蹂躏着，捏出了道道红痕，食指抵住内陷的乳头不停的抠挖。  
全身敏感点几乎被刺激了一大半。  
穴口被巨大的性器撑到极致。  
强行把过长部分也捅进去的后果就是腹部的突起。  
「啊啊啊……亚瑟…呜♡」破碎的呻吟从缝隙溢出。  
新娘的橙发摇曳在风中。  
「我的……公主啊。我爱你。」  
公主。城堡里无忧无虑的公主，同时也是……  
这个国王的，新娘。

……忘了何时开始转变的心意。  
此刻心中拥有奇妙的满足感。  
从那次以后不知道过了多久。  
那次以后，立香和亚瑟·alter正式开始交往。  
在立香也说出  
「亚瑟，我爱你」以后。  
他就放弃了将她带走的想法。  
……不过，虽然是交往，在亚瑟·alter的心中，那次也相当于结婚仪式了吧。  
扣在立香手指上的洁白戒指，就是证明。

他在被遣返之后，于第一异闻带的召唤中推开所有想要链接召唤的人登场。  
之后更是随着Shadow Border行动。

……然而该来的还是会来。  
第六异闻带似乎不是他经历过的那个异闻带。  
一切正常，除了那个与他一模一样的异闻带之王——  
意外的不是Caster，而是诡异的Avanger。  
拥有同样的记忆，从开始就想要掳走立香。  
「你在做什么梦」  
「看来你似乎成功了。」一模一样的另一个Avanger亚瑟·潘德拉贡·alter笑着，然后自愿被打败。  
「不过，还没有结束。」消失之前，他这么说着。

「——你这家伙—！」  
看着被Avanger压在身下干的神志不清的御主，Caster愤怒至极挥起了魔术杖。  
……不过被Avanger的一席话打断了。  
「我们都是亚瑟·alter吧。」  
「既然这样，除了职阶不同以外又有什么区别呢？要不你也一起来吧」  
由于嫉妒和愤怒提议  
由于嫉妒和愤怒应下。  
最后立香又被套上了婚纱。  
在被两人干昏过去的情况下，和他们留下了合影。

嗯，至于之后肯定都会反悔……——  
而可怜的咕哒一定就是那个最惨的女人。  
……然而……

————TBC————  
（p:有时间再写吧）


End file.
